randycunningham9thgradeninjafandomcom-20200213-history
Secret Stache
"Secret Stache" is the thirtieth episode of the first season of Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja. It premiered on July 20, 2013.' Synopsis A feud breaks out when Howard is accepted into a school club and Randy isn't. But when Howard is in danger, the Ninja must put aside his grudge and come to the rescue. Plot Howard and Randy waiting in line to get into the Norrisville High Mustache Society, both wearing fake mustaches made out of Mr. Weinerman's back hair. At first, it was going well until Randy accidentally sneezes off his mustache, causing him to be denied access to the club while Howard sneaks inside. Frustrated and rejected, Randy goes outside to cool off until he sees a robot destroying Slimovitz's Car. He goes ninja and before he can attack, the robot tries to yank the mask off of him, but Randy succeeds in defeating it, feeling a little better. Then Howard shows up, wearing the 'Stache Society outfit, causing Randy to get frustrated again when he realized that Howard joined the club without him. When Howard reveals that all they have to do to get in is not sneeze off their fake mustaches, Randy realizes that they shouldn't be making fake mustaches out of Mr. Weinerman's back hair because Randy is allergic to his cologne. Frustrated again, Randy kicks the robot's head away which then finds the ninja's identity, but due to a malfunction, it mistakes Howard to be the ninja's identity before McFist retrieves it with Slimovitz's car, but leaves the car behind. Meanwhile, McFist was about to yell at Viceroy for failing to get the ninja's identity, but Viceroy admits that the robot ''succeeded ''on finding the ninja's identity - Howard Weinerman who is a member of the 'Stache Society. For the first time ever, McFist hatches a plan to get Howard by inviting the 'Stache Society to a party on his yacht. Back at school, Randy is still frustrated that Howard's in the club. When he finds out that McFist is inviting the 'Stache Society to a party on a yacht as told by Accordion Dave, Randy goes to the Nomicon where it gives him a disguise (a mustache) to get into the yacht ... and another advice. Later that night, Randy, with his disguise on, gets inside the party with ease until Howard, out of jealousy, angrily ratted him out for being a fakie, but because of Randy's bold 'stache, the other members do not see him as a fakie. At the same time of the argument, Howard gets kidnapped by Robo-Apes and is brought to McFist and Viceroy. Not knowing about the situation, Howard weeply admits that he's a fakie the whole time, shocking both the villains and the 'Stache Society president. Still thinking that Howard's the ninja, McFist orders Viceroy to shave off Howard's eyebrows and then destroy him. Before Viceroy could do it, Randy, the ''real ''ninja, shows up to attack the Chainsaw Werewolves and rescue Howard. But after rescuing Howard and getting him out of the way, Randy gets caught in a net by McFist who then proceeds on finding his identity. Unfortunately for McFist, Randy lost control of his mustache which covers up his entire face, preventing the villains from finding out his identity. Randy uses this advantage to free himself and defeat the villains for good, also stopping himself from letting out what seems to be a really bad hair pun. (Hair today, gone tomorrow.''') The next day at school, Randy apologizes to Howard for what happened last night. All is forgiven except Howard's fake mustache won't come off because he used super glue so that it won't fly off whenever he sneezes. The episode ends with Randy pulling off Howard's mustache by force, leaving Howard to feel intense pain on the face. Characters Main characters *Randy Cunningham *Howard Weinerman *McFist *Viceroy Secondary characters *Harry *Dave *Robo-Apes *Chainsaw Werewolves *Mick Background characters *The Creep *Cafeteria Lady *Braedon *Bucky Hensletter *Ranginald Bagel *Nameless Blond Boy with White Shirt *Nameless Boy with Black Shirt *Nameless Boy with Blue-Green Shirt *Nameless Boy with Glasses and Blue Shirt *Nameless Boy with Red Shirt Trivia *The title is a pun of the phrase "secret stash." *Mick has his first speaking role in this episode. *It is revealed that Randy is allergic to Howard's dad's cologne. *The Cafeteria Lady, the only female who can grow a mustache, is seen with the Creep at the Stache Society party. *This is the first time Randy stops himself from letting out a bad pun. *McFist's Stache Society ring has "Class of 85" inscribed on it, the same year as Mark Antfee's prom, meaning they might have been classmates or at least have known one another. Category:Episodes Category:Aired Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Season 1